Tea's love story
by port rocks
Summary: one short: its about Tea telling you about her Love for someone,its almost the same as Yami's Feelings story. piring TeaYami Only


Hello its me again, I hope you like the story about Yami 'Yami's feeling'

Because I really enjoyed writing it, this one is almost the same but its Tea's Prov 'talking' I made it a bit different,

I'll better get started before I forget to write, of at the end please leave a review thank you.

I want to thank you to all my friends on Fan fiction and fan art centrol

1111111111111111111111111111111111

Tea's love story

By me (port rocks) heheehhe

Hi….I am Tea Gardener Or Anzu, what ever you would like to call me by. I don't really mind at all, I think I'll stick to Tea Gardener better its easer to understand and remember.

Please let me tell you a little bit about myself, I live in Japan with my family (Mum, dad and my cat Fluffy) I have short brown hair just sitting above my shoulders, mum thinks I have the must beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen, I don't believe her much because she always says nice things about me, for as long as I could remember, enough with my looks lets talk about my hobbies and other things like my good friends and the love of my life.

My favourites hobbies would be dancing. When I grow up I want to be a dancer on Broadway dancing my heart away (in New York) that would be my great dream, just one day I'll get there I hope.

Well my friends are Joey, Tristan and Yugi meanly I've know Yugi ever since per-school, his like my oldest bother to me even if his the same age it feels really cool, Serenity is Joey's youngest sister, I don't really know her very well but in my books she's a good friend, as for Rebecca I'm not really friends with her she too…..umm how do I put this…she wants everything I guess And even Yugi (giggles) if think they would make a cute couple. How can I forget MAI man I hate her she gets on my nerves all the time one day I'll show her and mark her with my fits died bang in the middle on her nose (smiles) Yeah that would be good, no one makes fun of me in front of Yami (Atemu)…..opps did I say that I mean in front of my friends (blushes)

Oh but not last or less that would be my secret Love life (sighs) oh Yeah it's a big secret, no one knows who I like, and you would be one of the first people I would tell so please don't you tell anyone for me, please…….Thank you

Ok here it goes, I fell in love with him for the very first time I ever lay my eyes on him (like they say love at first site) was when I was working at a job called 'Burger World' when something terrible happened, I don't even want to go back there ever again its to horrible to remember, well anyway when I open my eyes there he stand in front of me the most gorgeous guy that I ever seen, his hair was amazing it had black, red hair and blonde bangles shaping his face like an picture frame, it almost looked just like Yugi's hair style but it was different it didn't just have black, red hair it also had blonde strikes going throw it, and then there were those eyes of his how couldn't I forget they were purple colour looking, they also looked mystery looking it's like they were trying to tell me something but what?... I'll never forget that moment in my life…mmmmmm...so dreamily (sighs)

Oh what sorry I've didn't even told you his name sorry, his name is Atemu but he likes to be called Yami instead, he used to be ancient pharaoh that saved the world along time ago, and sidled himself in the millennium item called the millennium puzzle, witch my friend Yugi Solved by himself….just about a month ago Isis bang back the pharaohs body alive I don't know how she did it but it was amanzing to watch, and now he has his own body Yippee.

But what bugs me is that all the girls at my high school they all go crazy over him and that bugs me a lot (GRRRRRRR) its like I've know him longer then them, but what gets me is that Yami doesn't take any notice of them, even if they gave him flowers, cards and teddy bears, but he just throws them away and carry on with the day, as if nothing happens 'Strange' I must say

Well I think that's enough of me talking I'll better get going to sleep I have school tomorrow, goodnight.

&&&&&&&&&&

BEEP! BEEP!

Mmmmmm "stupid alarm" I throw my alarm across my bedroom floor hearing it crush in to a wall, then I placed a soft smile and then I closed my eyes once again getting back to my must needed sleep 'Big Joke'

I snapped my eyes open a second moment later when I woke up "Oh! Shit, I'm going to be late for school" throwing my bedcovers across my bed rushing to my union form hang up nicely on my door knob of my cupboard , racing to change out of my PJ and into my school union form in a minute, running down stair meeting mum in the kitchen

"Hi mum, bye mum" I grabbed a slice of toast and ran out my front door slamming it behind me,

"Umm Ok! Sweet heart" I heard mum yelled out

"Why is it that, that girl is all was late getting up in the morning, and for school?" Tea's Dad looked over his newspaper at the kitchen table

"I don't know honey, but I think you should get to work before your boss gets worried about you," Mrs. Gardener smiled at her lover

"Oh I better go, see a tonight honey, I love you by" as Tea's Dad gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips

(Going Back Too Tea)

'oh, oh man if I don't hurry, I'll will be shot for sure' I moved my paste I lot faster then before ' who is that ahead? It looks like Yugi I think?...oh my god its Yami, why is he walking his going to be late too'

I slow down behind him and decided to walk next him "hay"

"Oh hello Tea" oh god that smile of his, its so touching oh no my nerves are starting to act up again 'look away before you fall in a puddle of glue'

"Umm why are you walking, your going to be late you know" I kept my eyes up at front

"I don't know made be because I can't be stuffed going today"

"Why that's?" I turned my head back towards him but I placed my eyes on his for head

"I'm getting tired of the girls giving me letters, cards and teddy bears and I don't get any free space to myself anytime, there all over me, I hate it"

Oh this so cool Yami is getting pissed off now just maybe I can have a chance with him oh just think me and Yami sitting at the beach kiss and hugging oh how romantic (sighs)

"Tea are you listening to me" I snapped out of my day dream as soon as I heard his deep voice

"Sorry I was thinking that's all"

"Oh what about?"

oh great now he wants to know "have you thought about going out with a girl" (blushes) oh great why did I just have to say that out of the blue

"I have thought about it, why do you ask?"

"Maybe because they would leave you alone, knowing that you have someone already"

Why did he stop like that, I turn around stopping in my tracks looking at him. What this is walking straight up to me and why is he so close to me,

"And that person would be? His looking straight at me, those eyes of his are so inviting why is he looking at me like that, I can't true my eyes away, he looks so cute and….

'Oh god don't look down'

His lips looks so inviting and tasty, his face is only inches away from my and getting closer and closer until………..

BRING! BRING! BRING!

As soon as I herd the bell rang for school stepped back a step "OH shit where late"

(Blushes)

My face must be more redder then a tomato be now

I walked in class just in time before the teacher stepped throw the door, I placed myself in my chair, and my mind raced through the even that just happened a moment ago outside the school grounds by the grates 'he almost kissed me, your was It a dream again, know he almost did, I think' I turned my head towards the door watching for Yami to enter, a though moments later someone with the same colour hair stlye and the same face entered and made his way sitting next to Joey at the back of the class, I saw Joey giving him an high five "how are you Man?"

"Good and You?"

"Yeah alright I guess" I still watch them for a little bit longer, not once did Yami looked at me 'I guess I was dreaming it after all'(sighs) it would be nice if it would happen.

I heard the teacher in the back ground, going on and on about some work I think I wasn't really listening a thing he was talking about, I turned my head towards the window next to me watching some students play soccer on the oval, I moved my graze to a tree near the schools fence watching two people kissing laughing and enjoying them self's, 'oh I wish that was me and Yami standing over there kissing and laughing' (sighs)

'Ouch what the hell as that thrown at my cheek' I looked around and saw no one looking at me then I looked down on the floor and saw a pace of folded paper by my foot, I made out that I dropped my pen by my foot

"Tea what are you doing?"

"Sorry sir I dropped my pen on the floor sorry"

"That's ok just don't do it again"

I nodded my head and saw the teacher turned back around to the white board. That was close I thought I was in trouble, I unfolded the peace of paper it read

_Tea meet me behind the school shed at lunch time, _

_and tell no one._

_See you there_

_Love…….._

'Ok who in the hell wrote this?' once again I looked around the classroom and still not one face turn my way. Ok I guess I better go

Lunch time rolled pretty slow for me, ok behind the school sheds I made sure no one saw me now what do I do, I guess I better wait then I looked at my watch then heard a snapping sound like someone stepped on a stick behind me, I turned around slowly

"Oh Yami you scared me" 

"Sorry I didn't mean to"

"That's ok"

"So would are you doing here?

"Tea, I have some thing to tell you"

"It was you that send me the note" I was shocked

"Yes! sorry that I hit your cheek"

"That's fine, so how can I help you?

"Tea….I have been thinking about what you said earlier"

"…….." I didn't say a word I was to busy cooling my cheeks down

"There's only one person that I want to be and is….."

I saw him take a deep breath then I heard it

"You Tea"

I couldn't believe my ears what I just heard he wanted to be with me and no other girl

They only thing I could think of was I throw my arms around his neck kissed him so deeply, I pulled away

"I love you too" he then kissed me back

22222222222

The end I hope you like it

Please review thanks bye for now


End file.
